Grateful Dead
Grateful Dead (dt.: Dankbare Tote) aus San Francisco, USA, wurde 1965 gegründet. Die Band hat zunächst Psychedelic Rock gemacht. Später gingen sie richtung Country Rock und Folk Rock. Grateful Dead waren Kult im Kalifornien der 1970er. Mastermind Jerry Garcia starb 1995 an Herzinfarkt und die Band wurde nach 30 Jahren aufgelöst. : → SIehe auch Pink Floyd, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix Musik-Clips von Grateful Dead Von Grateful Dead gibt es diverse Live-Versionen, aber auch einige Video-Clips. *'Ripple' – (live, 4:36 min) Geschichte von Grateful Dead Jerry Garcia (1942 - 1995) aus San Francisco spielte ab 1961 Banjo auf Bluegrass-Festivals. 1963 gründete er Zodiac (). 1964 wurde daraus Mother McCree’s Uptown Jug Champions. 1965 wurde daraus Warlock, die sich im Dezember schleißlich in Grateful Dead, die Dankbaren Toten, umbenannten. Die Band hatte eine große Fangemeinde in San Franciscos Hippie- und Gegenkultur. LS.D war ein großes Thema. 1966 versuchte das Label MGM Demoaufnahmen mit der Band, welche jedoch scheiterten. Anschließend versuchte es Warner Bros. Records und so konnte 1967 das Debütalbum The Grateful Dead erscheinen. ... 1995 starb Jerry Garcia an einem Herzinfarkt. Damit wurde Grateful Dead nach 30 Jahren aufgelöst. Die Alben von Grateful Dead Grateful Dead haben viele ihrer Alben gleich als Live-Album veröffentlicht, zwischen 1967 und 1989 haben sie dreizehn Studioalben gemacht. *1967 – The Grateful Dead – 1. Album (März) *1968 – Anthem of the Sun – 2. Album *1969 – Aoxomoxoa – 3. Album (Juni) - Gold in 1997 *1970 – Workingman’s Dead – 4. Studioalbum (Juni) - Platin in 1996 *1970 – American Beauty – 5. Studioalbum (November) - Doppelplatin in 2001 *1973 – Wake of the Flood – 6. Studioalbum (Oktober) *1974 – From the Mars Hotel – 7. Studioalbum (Juni) *1975 – Blues for Allah – 8. Studioalbum (August) *1977 – Terrapin Station – 9. Studioalbum (Juli) - Gold in 1987 *1978 – Shakedown Street – 10. Studioalbum (November) - Gold in 1987 *1980 – Go to Heaven – 11. Studioalbum (November) *1987 – In the Dark – 12. Studioalbum (Juli) - Doppelplatin in 1995 *1989 – Built to Last – 13. Studioalbum (Oktober) - Gold in 1990 1. Album – The Grateful Dead Das Debütalbum The Grateful Dead (WP) wurde im Januar 1967 in vier Tagen aufgenommen und kam im März heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 9 Tracks, 34:53 min – 17. März 1967 beim Majorlabel Warner Bros. Records The Grateful Dead ... Die CD von 2003 hat sechs zusätzliche Tracks. 2. Album – Anthem of the Sun Das zweite Grateful Dead-Album Anthem of the Sun (WP) wurde zwischen September 1967 und März 1968 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 5 Tracks, 38:57 min – 18. Juli 1968 beim Majorlabel Warner Bros. Records Anthem of the Sun ... Die CD von 2003 hat vier zusätzliche Tracks. 3. Album – Aoxomoxoa Das dritte Grateful Dead-Album Aoxomoxoa (WP) wurde zwischen September 1968 und März 1969 aufgenommen und kam im Juni heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 8 Tracks, 38:07 min – 20. Juni 1969 beim Majorlabel Warner Bros. Records Nach Aoxomoxoa hatte die Band erstmal Schulden bei Warner, erst 1997 gab es Gold. Die CD von 2003 hat vier zusätzliche Tracks. : 1 – St. Stephen – 4:26 – 2 – Dupree's Diamond Blues – 3:32 – 3 – Rosemary – 1:58 – 4 – Doin' That Rag – 4:41 – 5 – Mountains of the Moon – 4:02 – 6 – China Cat Sunflower – 3:40 – 7 – What's Become of the Baby – 8:12 – 8 – Cosmic Charlie – 5:29 – 4. Album – Workingman’s Dead Das vierte Grateful Dead-Album Workingman’s Dead (WP) wurde im im Februar 1970 in 10 Tagen aufgenommen und kam im Juni heraus. *Folk Rock – 8 Tracks, 35:33 min – 14. Juni 1970 beim Majorlabel Warner Bros. Records Workingman’s Dead ist weniger psychdelisch als die Vorgänger. Die CD von 2003 hat acht zusätzliche Tracks. Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - Merchandise-Seite *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Grateful Dead *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs – zu ihren 301(!) Alben *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt 05:07.2015 in Chicago Kategorie:Psychedelic Kategorie:USA